como debio ser el final de Sinsajo KatnissGale
by 1999kay
Summary: para mi Katniss debió elegir a Gale en vez en de a Peeta (. .), así que hice una historia en donde ellos se quedaban juntos, bueno espero que os gusten :)


Como debió ser el final de Sinsajo:

Por Katniss:

Flash back:

Ya todo había terminado, por fin éramos libres de hacer lo que queríamos, pero para mi lo mas importante era que yo ya podía estar con la persona que realmente amaba y no con la que estaba obligada a estar por el presidente Snow, al fin podía estar con mi amado Gale, con mi mejor amigo, del que sin pensarlo me fui enamorando perdidamente de él, pero claro aun tenia un cierto problema en realidad eran dos, el primero contarle lo que siento a Gale y el segundo era como dejar al chico del pan a Peeta. Toda nuestra familia a sobrevivido, la mía, la de el también, y esa es toda la fuerza que necesito para soportar el resto de las perdidas humanas por esta gran guerra…

No puedo describir cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde el término tal vez solo fueron un par de horas pero para mí se ha visto como una eternidad, hasta que por fin tengo un momento a solas con Gale, la espera esta consumiendo lenta mente cada parte de mí ser, ya no puedo aguantar más a si que se lo digo:

-Gale realmente siento el haberte causado tanto dolor fingiendo que tenía un amorío con Peeta el cual era solamente ficticio-

-Katniss eso yo ya te he perdonado, de eso hace mucho tiempo- me respondí Gale

-Gale- dije y lo abrase por su cuello-realmente lo siento, pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar contigo, esto es lo que verdaderamente te quería decir, pero estaba reuniendo la fuerza suficiente, Gale te amo- dije y lo bese en los labios pero al ver que el no correspondía a mi beso me separa de el con la tristeza sobre mi y dije con la voz estrangulada, y con las lagrimas peleando por salir de mis ojos le dije-pero entenderé que tu no sientas los mismo por mi-dije lista para marcharme y no volver a verlo nuca mas, en ese preciso momento Gale me apretó fuertemente contra el y me beso con aun mayor intensidad que le que yo le había dado, en ese momento quede perpleja él me dijo:

-Katniss te amo, perdóname si te he hecho creer otra cosa pero es que he quedado en shock cuando me has dicho me amabas, creí que escucharte alguna vez decirme eso seria un sueño que nuca se cumpliría- dicho esto me beso nuevamente, con la diferencia que este era un beso distinto, en este nosotros teníamos la seguridad de el amor del otro, cuanto tiempo paso en que nos estuvimos besando no lose, nos separábamos cada cierto tiempo para poder respirar para luego seguir besándonos, cuando por fin terminamos de besarnos , nosotros estábamos, con la respiración agitada, los labios húmedos y rojos, nuestro pelo un tanto desordenado pero eso no era lo que importaba, el hecho de que éramos felices sabiendo que en este momento nos teníamos el uno al otro para siempre. Terminamos abrasados en uno al otro con un cómodo silencio formado por amos, Gale rompió ese silencio.

-Katniss- susurro en mi oído delicadamente- me permitirías pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti-termino esa oración acariciando tierna y delicadamente mi cabello.

-claro que si mi amado Gale- le respondí dándole un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

Fin Flash Back.

Realmente nunca mas vi a Peeta según me he enterado esta trabajando en un distrito, pero desconozco cual puede ser, tampoco es algo de los que ocupe mayormente mi mente, simplemente algunas veces muy a lo lejos lo recuerdo. Hoy ya ha pasado tres años desde, ese hermoso día en el cual declare mi amor mutuamente junto con Gale, al él le han ofrecido un trabajo en el distrito dos, por lo tanto yo también me he ido con el, le están pagando mucho dinero, a nuestras familias le hemos ofrecido que vinieran con nosotros, pero ellos no han querido, nos dijeron que querían ayudar a reconstruir el distrito doce, por lo tanto, como yo no quería alejarme de Gale me he venido junto a él, pero con una condición el la cual le he prometido a mi madre y a Hazelle , de que las visitaríamos mes por medio, solamente así me han dejado venir junto con Gale, aun mantengo la comunicación con Haymitch, cada vez que puedo siempre hablo por teléfono, o las veces que vamos a visitar a nuestra familias junto con Gale lo vamos a visitar, se ha convertido en un gran amigo de ambos, y bueno me he casado el año pasado, yo y Gale queríamos que fuera una boda sencilla solamente con nuestras familias y amigos, fui a invitar a mi antiguo equipo de preparación de los juegos del hambre ,en cuanto se han enterado se han encargado de contársela a todo el mundo, lo cual no estaba precisamente en mis planes ya que mucha gente llego a mi felicitándome por mi boda, también se encargaron de hacer una lujosa y gran boda, al principio me moleste con ellos por haber cambiado mi idea de mi boda, pero luego al ver lo que habían hecho, fue realmente maravillosa, pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando nos aceptamos mutuamente para todo el resto de nuestra vida, al primer año de habernos casados he quedado embarazada para mi sorpresa aun recuerdo como me entere.

Flash back:

Me encontraba con Gale en el distrito doce, en una de nuestras visitas prometidas hacia nuestra familia, la costumbre me llevo a ir al bosque en el cual tanto recuerdos tristes como felices inundan mi mente, me encantaba ese olor de el bosque, y los sonidos que los animales hacen, me senté en el suelo afirmada de un árbol, simplemente disfrutando de lo que eme rodeaba, después de un rato, empecé a sentir que los parpados se me cerraban, luche contra ello, pero finalmente me rendí, el sueño me embargo por completo, cuando desperté ya no estaba en el bosque estaba en una pieza, pero poco apoco me fui tranquilizando al reconocer que estaba en el cuarto de la casa de mi madre, en ese momento Gale entro a la pieza con un poco de fruta, me dijo que se había preocupado al ver que no regresaba del bosque, por lo cual me fue a buscar, y me encontró dormida, dijo que no me quiso despertar por lo cual me trajo hasta aquí, me respondió finalizando, le di las gracias y empecé a comer la fruta que me había traído, al parecer tenia mucha hambre. Así continúe con un gran apetito por varios días, se me hacia muy extraño, un día conversando con Hazelle me desmaye, cuando desperté había un doctor que me estaba revisando, me comentaron que ya llevaba dos días desmayada, así que por eso lo habían llamado, lo que nunca espere fue que me diera la noticia de que estaba embarazada, fue una noticia con la que al principio quede en shock, pero luego al analizarlo, fue una noticia muy hermosa, Gale desde que lo supo me ha cuidado y mimado mucho, nuestras familias y Gale están muy emocionados con la inminente llegada del nuevo miembro a la familia, ya pasado seis meses de gestación, los doctores con los que me he estado chequeando en el capitolio, me han dicho que con las maquinas que tienen ya se puede saber el sexo del bebe, pero yo con Gale decidimos mejor no saberlo sino hasta el preciso momento en el cual este en labor de parto, ya que queremos que sea una sorpresa, nuestra sorpresa, ahora ya en este tercer año nuestro bebe ya ha nacido resulto ser una niña a la cual le pusimos Rose, aun recuerdo cuando la tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos, nuestra familia esta de lo mas enamorada con nuestra bebe, quien no la podría querer es una preciosura.

Fin Flash back.

Esta ha sido mi vida desde que la guerra acabo, desde que cada persona puede ser libre, soy muy feliz junto con la familia que he creado con Gale, a veces pienso en Peeta en como esta y quiero que sea tan feliz como yo lo soy, y doy las gracias por todo lo maravilloso que tengo en esta vida.


End file.
